Minor international characters 2
This article covers any minor characters from other countries who appear in Big World! Big Adventures! and Season 22. Most of these characters do not speak, and usually only appear in the background. Grey tender engines Several grey tender engines have been seen in various countries around the world. A few examples have appeared in Kenya, Tanzania, Brazil, India and China. These engines are a recolour of Henry. Basis The engines are loosely based on the London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS) Stanier Class 5 "Black Five" 4-6-0. Livery The engines are painted grey with yellow lining. African crane The African crane works at Dar es Salaam Docks in Tanzania. He is a recolour of Big Mickey. Basis The crane is based on an NW70031 WWII USN 20t tower crane. Livery The crane is painted red with orange and black hazard stripes. Appearances * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Brazilian cranes Two Brazilian cranes were seen working at Rio de Janeiro Docks. One was a recolour of [Big Mickey, and the other was a recolour of Carly. The second crane unloaded Thomas and Nia when they arrived at Brazil. Basis The first crane is based on an NW70031 WWII USN 20t tower crane. The second is based on a Chinese portal crane built by Xinxiang Kehao Machinery Equipment Co., Ltd. Liveries The first crane is painted magenta with a grey tower and yellow hazard stripes. The second crane is painted red-orange and blue. Appearances * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice actors * Teresa Gallaghar Orange diesel shunters Several orange diesel shunters have been seen in various countries. At least two different ones have appeared in Brazil, and another has been seen in India. They are a recolour of the Mainland Diesels. Basis The diesels are based on the British Railways (BR) Class 08. Livery The diesels are painted orange and blue with grey footsteps, red wheels and yellow lining. They have yellow and black hazard stripes painted on their front ends. Appearances * Season 22 - Trusty Trunky and Tiger Trouble Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice actors * Gabriel Porras Brazilian tank engine A Brazilian tank engine passed by Thomas and Nia as they were making their way through Brazil. He is a recolour of Raul. Basis The tank engine is based on the SPR Type W tank locomotives that worked on the São Paulo Railway. Livery Appearances * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice actors * Gabriel Porras Arizona diesel The Arizona diesel is a diesel shunter who works in the United States of America. She is a recolour of Frankie. Basis The diesel is based on the Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0 diesel locomotives that worked at the Manchester Ship Canal. Livery The diesel is painted orange and blue with yellow lining. Her buffer beam is painted black, and her coupling rods and buffer shanks are red. Appearances * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice actors * Teresa Gallagher Trivia * Another diesel shunter, either the same one or another one of the same class, also appeared at San Francisco Docks.